Pacto de Sal
by GothicCharm
Summary: Por qué lo prometí. Hicimos un pacto de siempre permanecer juntos. Y aunque lo llene de sal con lágrimas, lo cumpliré. Por qué tú confías en que desempeñaré bien el trato. MxL; One-Shot.


**~ P**acto de **S**al.

—_Y te amaré por siempre._

Por que yo te entregue mi corazón y prometí que me convertiría en todo para ti. Pero todo ha acabado.

Es que no sabes cuando duele, la herida es demasiado profunda y… real. Me duele. Me duele.

Y eso no importa, por que tú no estás y yo sólo pude revolcarme junto a las sábanas y mojar las almohadas con las lágrimas. Por que todo terminó.

No esperé que te despiertes de tu eterno sueño, aunque sería fascinante observar tu cuerpo infinitamente; sólo acaricié tu piel pálida y muerta sintiendo una dulce picazón en mí.

Por que no calma el dolor, pero aún así, me hace sentir bien. Se siente bien estar junto a tu imagen irreal, es dulce.

Y ahora te veo a mí lado y tus brazos me rodean, pero todo se esfuma rápidamente. No estás. Y nunca estarás. Es que acabó.

Me siento tonta por esperarte, por desearte, porque imagino tu aliento en mi cuello y tu risa me resuena en los oídos, y tus manos frías se meten bajo mi ropa, y todo desaparece en un remolino, cuando estallo porque no tengo más lugar para sentir.

Pero cuando abro los ojos, no hay _nada_. Escucho el sonido de mi respiración, las lágrimas me llenan los labios y se me rompe otra sonrisa de sal.

Qué fantasías, puras mentiras, me digo, y me odio, y te odio a ti por irte, o lo intento, es que ya lo único que puedo hacer es amarte aún más de lo que lo hacía antes.

Y algo siempre nos separo. Nos sigue separando. Por que tú ya ni siquiera estás pisando el mismo suelo que yo. Estas increíblemente lejos. Demasiado como para poder seguirte, atraparte y volverte a traer.

Por eso, ahora estoy aquí. Mi vestido es rojo y negro. Colores que siempre nos gustaron. Y es patético llevarlo, por que es demasiado formal. Pero quiero que sepas que es el que me hubiera gustado llevar en nuestro casamiento.

Te intentaré seguir, aunque ninguno de los dos volverá. Pero estaré a tu lado. Y no te podrás esfumar nunca más. No habrá polvillo entre nosotros. No habrá separación.

Por que siempre te ame, Light. Nunca me quisiste, lo sé. Pero yo sí te amé, te amé de una manera completamente enloquecedora. Y aún puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos, un gusto agrio: Sólo estuve para servirte, no para amarnos.

Pero no importa. Por que estuve ahí, y lo que más deseo es volver a estar junto a ti. Como siempre, no me interesa que deba hacer para conseguirlo, para lograr que nuestros dedos vuelvan a entrelazarse, pero lo haré.

Es por eso que te estoy siguiendo, sigo las huellas invisibles que dejaste desde tu partida, sin decir adiós. Te habrás dado cuenta de que soy demasiado débil como para aceptarlo.

Y siento como la brisa acaricia mi piel. No miró atrás, sólo me dejo caer. Sé que no llegaré a saborear el cruel impacto, por qué para ese momento, ya estaré a tu lado, Light. Por que me esperas en mi cielo, lo sé.

Nada da vueltas ya, te veo y sé que esta vez no desaparecerás, eso me reconforta. Y aún sigo cayendo, pero ya no estoy aquí. Estoy lejos, y lo más importante: Estoy a tu lado.

Por que fue una promesa que hicimos, la Amane Misa que conociste lo juro, y necesito volver a sentirme tan viva como cuando aquello paso. Por eso, ahora estoy cumpliendo el pacto. Lo sabes. Los dos confiábamos en que yo desempeñaría el trato bien, aunque lo haya llenado de _sal_ por las lágrimas que derramé.

* * *

**Aw (L).** Si, gente. Hoy mismo termine de ver **Death Note **y ya estoy escribiendo (L). Es un pequeño One-Shot, y no sé. Espero que les guste ^^. No sé, lo pongo en "Romance/Tragedy"; pero les digo la verdad? No sé que le sentaría bien xD.

Me encanta la pareja **Misa Amane **y **Light Yagami **(L). Son... una pareja... rara. Amor extraño. Pero, me encanta de todas formas ( L ).

Bueno, gracias a Alice por ayudarme con unos parrafos ^^. Me gusto como quedo (-: pero no sé... bueno, no sabía como hacerlo xD, así que me conformo (?). Conformense ustedes también! ;D

Gracias por todo, y sé que no recebiré muchos reviews, por que Death Note no es demasiado conocido, quizá. Así que no importa, pero ojalá que a los pocos que lo lean les guste (L).

Jane!; Se cuidan.


End file.
